onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Koza
Kohza is Princess Nefertari Vivi's childhood friend and childhood leader of the Suna Suna Clan. As an adult, he became the leader of the Alabasta Rebellion. He later became the Environmental Minister of the Alabasta Kingdom. Appearance Kohza is a young blond man from the Alabasta Kingdom. He wears purple-tinted glasses and has a scar on his left eye that he received as a young boy from his fight against Agotogi. During the Battle of Alabasta, he wore a blue scarf around his neck, a dark purple jacket that was going all the way down to his ankles, a white shirt with an ornament of some sort hanging on his neck, black pants and a yellow sash around his waist. After two years he is seen in Yuba reading news about the Straw Hats. He has grown more muscular. He is wearing a short-sleeve shirt with black pants. He still wears the purple-tinted glasses and has desert goggles around his shirt collar. He also has a pistol attached to his belt and pair of gloves on his hands. Gallery Personality Short tempered, Kohza does not hesitate to break rules if they go against what he considers just. A natural born leader, he was the captain of the Suna Suna Clan when he was a kid, and later took the head of the rebellion army. Courageous, (as a kid, he did not hesitate to attack a bandit who was threatening Vivi), he always tries to protect his friends, his village, or his country when he thinks they are in danger. Cobra remarks him that he has not changed a bit from his childhood. Abilities and Powers Kohza is seen wielding a sword as well as guns, and it can be assumed that he possesses some relative amount of skill in wielding both types of weapons. A flashback showed that Chaka trained Kohza to wield a blade at his own request. While he lacked any signs of abnormally high strength or speed in general, he at least possesses some incredible endurance and stamina, as he not only survived multiple shots to his torso, he was still able to fight afterwards. Later when Kohza became the Environment Minister of Alabasta, he does not have any sword but only seen carrying a pistol. History The Young Rebel Ten years before the current storyline, Kohza's father Toto came to Alubarna to plead to King Cobra that his village is suffering a drought. However, Kohza believed that the King did not care about the village, and was hostile towards him. Hearing his rudeness towards the King, Toto apologized on his behalf, and was prepared to take all of the punishment. However, Cobra said he knew that Kohza was just concerned for his fellow villagers, and guaranteed the lives of the villagers, by allowing them to live in Alubarna temporarily. Shortly afterwards, Kohza got into a small fight with the King's daughter Princess Vivi. Toto was shocked and was prepared to commit suicide for this, but he and Igaram got beaten up by Cobra for overreacting. Cobra told Toto that it was a mere kid's fight, and shouldn't take it too seriously. Indeed, Kohza and Vivi made up, and later formed the Suna Suna Clan. The Suna Suna Clan The Suna Suna Clan started out as a small kid's group, with Kohza as leader, and his friend Vivi as vice-leader. They used to form their secret hideout at the Clock Tower in Alubarna's capital. The only adults that were aware of their secret base were Chaka and Pell. One day, a group of men threatened to kidnap Vivi, and the Suna Suna Clan arrived to her defense, Kohza giving the order to protect Vivi with their lives. The Clan was no match for the kidnappers, and Vivi was chased to the ruins to hide, while Kohza followed them to stop them. Despite the leader of the kidnapping group being armed with a knife, Kohza bravely attacked him with a wooden club. Kohza was slashed across the left eye, gaining a scar there, but successfully knocked him out with the club. When the other men came, King Cobra himself came to the rescue and beat them up. Although he saved Vivi's life, and she was grateful for this, Vivi was terrified that he would fight for her even if it meant death, and pleaded he never do such a thing again. Cobra asked Kohza if he loved the country, and he replied yes as he was born there. Starting a New Town Toto decided to start a new town in an empty oasis, and Kohza went to tell Vivi this and say a final farewell. Kohza explained to Vivi that though his father wants him to stay at home, he is determined to assist him with the founding of the new town. When he gave his final farewell, he gave his assurance she will be a great princess. A major drought occurred over Alabasta, making Kohza and many others frustrated at the king's perceived lack of action. However Toto, after meeting the King refused to doubt, and was optimistic about the weather, saying the rain will fall one day. One year passed, and Kohza pleaded to King Cobra to use Dance Powder over the lands where the drought affected most, but the King refused saying in the long-term, it will bring misery to many others. Kohza swore to fight and take the Dance Powder, by force if need be. Battle of Alabasta Three years after the drought began, the King was set up by Crocodile, he was led to believe that the king was corrupt. This caused him to create an army and rebel against the king. Initially, he was more reluctant to but felt that it was necessary, if the rumors of King Cobra using Dance Powder over his own city are true to save the country. This appeared to be true, when a man who appeared to be King Cobra kicked a child, and "admitted" to using Dance Powder over the capital. However, unbeknownst to the rebels, "Cobra" was really Mr. 2 Bon Kurei in disguise. Kohza was furious when he believed that the King would be so callous, while Cobra ordered his soldiers to shoot him. Enraged, Kohza moved his men to war against the Royal Palace. This worked well for Crocodile. Though he headed the assault on the Royal Palace, once he realized what was really going on, he rushed to stop the rebellion, only to be shot several times by a Baroque Works agent in disguise of a Royal Guardsman. Kohza continues to plead for the fighting to end, but amidst the confusion caused by Baroque Works on both the Rebels and Royal Guards, along with the sand shrouding the battlefield, his pleads fall on deaf ears. When Crocodile, the mastermind behind the unrest was defeated by Monkey D. Luffy, the rain miraculously returned and the fighting stopped. Though gravely wounded in the battle, he recovered and helped his father Toto rebuild the city of Yuba. Founding of Ukkari Hot-Spring Island Kohza was later seen at Ukkari Hot-Spring Island, owned and operated by his uncle Goro, along with Enel's ex-high priest, Gedatsu. Two Years Later Sometime afterwards, Kohza became the Environmental Minister of the kingdom of Alabasta. He is last seen reading the latest news about the Straw Hats in the newspaper, smiling. Major Battles *Kohza vs. Nefertari Vivi (Twice) *Suna Suna Clan vs. Agotogi and his bandit gang *Kohza vs. Agotogi *Rebel Army vs. Alabasta Kingdom References Site Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Alabasta Characters Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters fr:Kohza it:Koza